


Drabbles

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: I’ve decided to make this a place for all my oneshots and drabbles that I come up with :DOr something along those lines





	1. Yixing-ah?

**Author's Note:**

> The wishing stone is inspired by one found in a Changmin/Yunho story.

"Where did hyung go?" Sehun inquired one sunny morning.

Minseok glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

"Which hyung?" He questioned, ignoring the other's question.

"Yixing hyung."

"Ah... well, Yixing was around here.... I think he's in the room he shares with Jongdae."

"Oh, thank you, Minseok hyung." Sehun leaves the living room, hurrying to Yixing and Jongdae's room, intent on finding his hyung.

"Yixing hyu-" Sehun burst into the room, pausing when he noticed Jongdae on Yixing's bed.

"What?" Sehun rubbed the back of his neck when he realized Jongdae was holding a frog. A grass frog to be exact.

"It's hyung." Jongdae simply answered, holding onto the frog like it was his life line.

Sehun waited for an explanation.

"We were going through the fan mail labeled Yixing when we got to a certain letter. It was very odd... and then out of nowhere, smoke appeared and Yixing hyung became a frog."

Sehun stared blankly at Jongdae.

"Are you trying to prank me, hyung? Because it's not working." Sehun deadpanned.

Jongdae shook his head rapidly. "No! No! I promise, Sehunnie. This is Yixing... the frog."

Sehun stared for a couple of more seconds before relenting, noticing the honest truth in Jongdae's eyes, as well a the panic.

"Okay... umm... I'll go get Junmyeon hyung.." Sehun slowly backed out, not wanting to startle Yixing or Jongdae (who seemed a little frazzled).

"Hurry." Was the only response he got.

Sehun turned tail and fled the room, hurrying down the hall, scouring for Junmyeon.

He skidded to a stop in the living room, glancing over at his eldest hyung.

"Minseok hyung..." Sehun started.

There must've been an edge of panic in the maknae's voice because Minseok was up and by his side in a flash.

"What is it, Sehunnie?" Minseok inquired, concern marring his features.

"Y- Yixing hyung... he... he turned into a frog." Sehun stumbled over his words, realizing how unrealistic they sounded. He hoped Minseok believed him.

"What? Again?" Minseok sighed, turning away from his dongsaeng.

"Again?!" Sehun blinked, immediately crowding into the other, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Not now.. Gotta find Junmyeon." Minseok waved off the other, leaving the maknae alone as he went in search of their leader.

Sehun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Minseok leave.

"Fine."

 

Minseok found Junmyeon a few minutes later, in Jongin's room, playing around with a toy light saber.

"Junmyeon," Minseok coughed, trying to get the other's attention, but it seemed like Junmyeon was too into his chat with Jongin. And Jongin didn't even notice Minseok in the doorway.

"So, you swish it like this," Junmyeon demonstrated, swinging the light saber in a rather suave manner.

Though it looked like Junmyeon was swatting away a fly.

Minseok coughed again, trying to get Junmyeon's attention once more.

Jongin heard the other's cough, glancing over at the doorway.

"Oh, hi hyung!"

"Hi, Jongin... I wanted to speak with Junmyeon..."

Junmyeon straightened up, giving the light saber to Jongin. "Practice on your own."

The leader followed Minseok into the hallway.

"So, it's a code green." Minseok murmured.

"Green? Again? All right, I'll go get the stone."

"He's in Jongdae's room."

"Alright, see you then."

Minseok headed back to Jongdae's room, waiting by the closed door for Junmyeon.

"Y- Yixing hyung!" Jongdae's loud voice could be heard from the hallway.

"Is everything okay, Jongdae?" Minseok called to the other, concerned.

"Yeah... just... uh, don't open the door." Jongdae's reply was a little delayed.

A sudden thump noise could be heard as well as a "stop moving, please, this is for your own good."

Minseok was staring at the door in concern when Junmyeon came by.

"Alright, let's get to work." Junmyeon's hand closed around the door knob right as Minseok realized what was going around.

"Wait! Junmye-" His warning came too late as the leader opened the door.

"What?" Junmyeon turned to Minseok right as a green frog hopped out of the room.

"Yixing hyung!!" Jongdae came barreling out of the room, pushing past Junmyeon in his hurry to catch the green colored creature.

"Why does this always happen?" Junmyeon muttered, turning to follow Jongdae.

Sehun was still in the living room when Jongdae came running by.

"Did you see Yixing the frog run by??" Jongdae questioned, panic full-blown in his eyes.

"No.." Sehun replied, a little upset that no one's told him about the 1st time this happened.

"Stop sulking! And help us."

"Will you tell me about the first time this happened?"

"Sure, yeah! Just help me catch hyung!" Jongdae turned away, darting into the hallway.

"Okay.." the maknae muttered, standing up from his place on the couch.

He wandered into the kitchen, looking around for his froggy hyung.

"Yixing hyung? Yixing hyunng?" Sehun called softly, looking around for his elder.

Minseok came waltzing in, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Yixing-ah! Huang Lei stole your gold."

Sehun stood there, dumbfounded as a green frog launched itself at Minseok.

"Got him." Minseok called, carrying Yixing away from the kitchen.

Sehun watched Minseok leave, wanting to stand there and gather his thoughts before slowly leaving the kitchen.

He almost runs into Baekhyun on his way out.

"Oh, kkaebsong! You scared me." Baekhyun dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

"Sorry, hyung." Sehun scooted past the over dramatic blonde, wondering where Minseok took Yixing.

"Yah." Baekhyun watched the maknae leave, baffled at the dismissive apology.

"Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun called, following after the other, a devious smirk on his lips.

Sehun didn't turn around, hoping to find Minseok before Baekhyun catches up to him.

Sehun found Minseok in Yixing's dorm room, sitting on Yixing's bed. He was holding onto a struggling frog.

"How's.. Yixing hyung?" Sehun inquired, staring at the active frog.

"Good. Good. Jun should be here any moment now." Minseok commented, glancing down at the wiggling frog.

"Do you think you'll need help?"

"Yeah.. I think we could use an extra pair of hands for this."

Sehun nodded, approaching the bed.

Junmyeon hurried into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, I asked Yunho sunbaenim if we could borrow the rock."

"Awesome." Minseok held Yixing up to Junmyeon, holding it out for the other to take.

Junmyeon took the frog from Minseok, holding the rock in his other hand.

It took only but a few seconds before a sudden puff of smoke appeared.

"Yixing hyung?" Sehun called out, curious.

"Sehun-ah? So much smoke," Yixing coughed, waving a hand around.

"How do you feel?" Minseok inquired, concern coloring his tone.

"I feel fine... although, I can't really remember what happened?" Yixing rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's all good." Minseok chuckles.

"What was that?" Sehun questioned, pointing at the rock.

"Oh, this?" Junmyeon held the rock up. "It's from TVXQ sunbaenims. They had an incident a while back, a fan sent in a peculiar rock with an odd ability. It turned whoever was touching it into whatever animal you thought of. Changmin sunbaenim got turned into all sorts of animals. Yunho sunbaenim told me about it."

"Oh wow... and they let you borrow it?" Sehun inquired.

"Yunho sunbaenim trusts me." Junmyeon shrugged. "He was there to help us that first time."

"First time?" Sehun asked, suddenly remembering that Jongdae said he'd tell him. If Junmyeon didn't tell him, Sehun's going to hunt down Jongdae and force the other to tell him. One way or another.

"Yeah... I believe you were out with Jongin?" Junmyeon thought aloud, shrugging. "It doesn't matter now. I need to return this stone soon anyways."

Sehun pouted, sighing slightly as he went to leave the room.

"Oh, Sehunnie," Minseok glanced over at the maknae. "Can you go tell Jongdae that Yixing's fine? I think he's worried sick."

"Yeah." Sehun nodded, heading over to the closed door, opening it before stepping out.

Baekhyun was standing on the other side, curiosity written all over his features.

"Hello, hyung." Sehun greeted quickly, heading towards the living room to see if he could find Jongdae.

Baekhyun stared after the maknae.

'Wishing stone, eh?' A devious smirk slowly spread across the blonde's face.

**Epilogue**

"Baekhyun!" Minseok snapped, glaring at the smirking male.

"Why'd you have to go and turn Sehun into a cat?!"

"Meow?"


	2. Something Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun received a bath bomb from a fan and in excitement, decided to test it out.

"Looking over your fan mail?" The sudden voice surprised Sehun who jumped a little.

"Yeah," Sehun glanced up.

"Get anything good?"

"Lots of really nice letters," Sehun replied, setting his stack of fan mail down.

"What do you want, Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun inquired.

"What?? You think I'm here for something?" Baekhyun feigned innocence, overdramatic in every sense.

"Yes." Sehun deadpanned, giving his hyung an unamused look.

"Okay, fine, you got me." Baekhyun sighed melodramatically.

"What is it?" Sehun inquired, unable to keep the impatience from his tone.

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up at the other before responding slowly, wanting to annoy the other some more.

"Junmyeon hyung told me to tell you," Baekhyun started, taking a small pause just to see what Sehun's reaction would be.

"Told you what?" The other questioned, a little annoyed already.

"That the manager cancelled your scheduled appointment.. so you have the day off." Baekhyun finished, reveling in Sehun's annoyed face.

Sehun pursed his lips before nodding. "Alright." He stared at the other, expecting him to leave.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, your highness." Baekhyun mocked a bow, chuckling as he left.

Sehun frowned, watching his hyung leave with a huff.

Whatever. The blonde returned to his letters, happily reading through them.

He even got a package! It was one of those bath bombs.

"Interesting..." Sehun commented to himself, staring at the mesmerizing blue ball of soap.

Sehun gathered all his mail into a large stack, setting them aside on his bedside table before leaving his shared room.

"Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun inquired, wandering into the living room.

Said hyung was sprawled out on the couch, casually staring at his phone.

"Yes, Sehunnie?"

The blonde grimaced at the nickname. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, it's just you and me," the brunet sweetly replied.

Sehun made a face. "Okay, well, I'm going to take a bath."

"Want me to join?" Baekhyun teased, glancing up from his phone, a lazy smirk on his lips.

Sehun's face soured. "No. I'm not a little child. Nor am I Tao." And with that said, the sassy blond left the living room, presumably heading to his shared room.

Baekhyun laughed when the other left, returning to his phone.

 

Sehun grabbed the bath bomb, staring at it curiously before heading to the shared bathroom down the hall from his dorm room.

He shut the door behind him, quickly stripping down. He tossed his clothes into the hamper they kept in there.

The blonde turned the knob, patiently waiting for the water to heat up.

He turned around to stare at himself in the mirror, silently judging himself.

He glanced down at the bath bomb in his hand, curiosity written on his features.

Once the tub was filled, he shut off the faucet, dropping the bath bomb into the warm water.

A saccharine scent came drifting up from the collision.

Sehun made a slight face before getting into the tub, laying back so his head was leaning back against the wall.

He slid his eyes shut, quietly relaxing as he breathed in the sweet scent. It sort of reminded him of the beach. Salty sea air reached his nose, making him truly believe he was at the beach.

The blonde opened his eyes curiously only to almost scream at the sight that greeted him.

Instead of two feet sticking out of the surface of the water, there was a bright blue fish tail greeting him.

Sehun took in deep breaths, trying to calm his erratically beating heart.

He experimentally tried to move the tail, making a loud noise of surprise when the tail twitched.

"Oh fish.... how am I going to explain this to management?" Sehun whined.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door jarred Sehun to reality.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun's annoyingly sweet voice called out. "Are you okay? I heard a... shout?"

"I'm fine, hyung!" Sehun replied.

There must've been an edge of panic to his tone because Baekhyun disregarded his reply and came barging in, momentarily shocked at the sight.

"Kkaebsong..." Baekhyun uttered out, brown eyes captivated by the blue tail.

Sehun watched Baekhyun approach, making a small noise when Baekhyun suddenly touched the tail, stroking it slowly, fascination all over his face.

"Oh man, what happened?" Baekhyun questioned, not at all freaked out by this sudden addition to a fellow member.

"I don't know...? I was relaxing in the tub when this happened.." Sehun grouchily replied, trying to not to show how much Baekhyun's stroking was affecting him.

Baekhyun, thank the fishy lord, stopped stroking him, opting to just stand next to the other.

"Can you think of any reason why this happened?" Baekhyun tried to sound logical, but he was trying to be more like Junmyeon in this situation, knowing Sehun may be freaking out even if his RBF* was activated. The brunet was resisting the urge to touch Sehun's tail again.

What an odd sentence to say.

Sehun's tail twitched again, the tip flopping down against the water, showering Baekhyun with tiny droplets of water.

"Yah!" Baekhyun exclaimed, a small smile on his lips. "Bad merboy," he huffed.

"My bad." Sehun sounded the least apologetic. "And I think it was the bath bomb I received in the mail."

"Are you a pabo?? Why use something you got in the mail? You have no idea who this person was! They could've tried to kill you." Baekhyun lectured.

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not dead," he retorted. "So, we're all good in that department."

"Yeah, but you're half fish!" Baekhyun exclaimed, pointing his index finger at the scaly tail.

"Maybe it'll wear off," Sehun shrugged, relaxing back into the tub.

Baekhyun ran his fingers through his hair, slowly getting agitated with Sehun's careless attitude.

"Fine. Whatever, fish boy. I'm going back to the living room, scream if something happens." Baekhyun huffed, leaving the maknae by himself.

Sehun watched the other go with narrowed eyes, shrugging once more before settling back, staring up at the ceiling as he relaxed in the tub.

A small part of Sehun was freaking out, but there was a larger part of him that thought this was cool.

He sat up a bit more in the bathtub, wanting to ogle at his tail a bit more.

As he stared at it for a longer period of time, he started noticing the details such as scattered scales that were darker in color. Not an exact pattern, like the scales were randomly placed.

The longer Sehun ogled himself, the more worried Baekhyun became, not having heard any noise come out of the maknae occupied bathroom.

"Sehunnie?" Baekhyun called out, glancing back at the door to the bathroom.

Sehun opted to ignore the other, thinking Baekhyun wanted some attention.

"Junmyeon hyung is going to kill me if he finds out about Sehun..." Baekhyun grumbled, getting up off the couch.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun tried again, this time standing next to the bathroom door.

Sehun let out an annoyed sigh, eyes darting over to the door. "What?"

Baekhyun ignored the informality in the other's voice. "What's going on? Do you still have the tail?"

"Yeah... this is so cool!"

"Not cool! Hyung's gonna kill me when he comes home and finds his precious maknae with a fish tail." Baekhyun whined.

"Hyung won't kill you, he'll probably just fry you." Sehun snickered.

"Yah! What's with that bad joke? This is not a funny matter, my life's on the line." Overdramatic Baekhyun at it again.

Sehun sighed. "You'll be fine, hyung."

Baekhyun muttered something under his breath.

"So.. to be clear," Baekhyun started, "you still have the fish tail?"

"Yes, hyung." Sehun called back.

There was a pause before Baekhyun spoke up again.

"Can I see it again?"

"What?"

"Can I see your tail again?"

"Uhh," Sehun shrugged before remembering that Baekhyun couldn't see through doors. "Yeah, I guess so."

The door clicked, signaling that someone had turned the handle. It opened with a slight squeak, light footsteps creaked against the floorboards.

Baekhyun approached the bathtub, eyes focused on the end of Sehun's tail.

Sehun shifted, feeling the weight of Baekhyun's gaze.

"Can I touch it again?" Baekhyun questioned, standing right next to the tub.

Sehun pursed his lips before nodding slowly.

Baekhyun slowly stretched out a hand, gently stroking one side of the caudal fin.

Sehun's back arched a little, surprised at how good it felt.

When Baekhyun stopped stroking his tail fin, Sehun pouted, but he didn't say anything.

"Very pretty," Baekhyun murmured, stepping back.

There was a strange atmosphere around them, a tinge of intimacy to it.

Baekhyun's lips opened as if he were to say something, but ultimately decided against it.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun inquired, remembering the other's panic earlier.

"I'm okay," Sehun shrugged. "Like I said, it'll probably wear off, why not enjoy it now?"

"It's not like you can go anywhere..." Baekhyun muttered. "You're stuck in a tub."

"I know... but I can pretend, can't I?"

"I guess," Baekhyun shrugged, watching the younger.

"Does it feel weird?" The brunet inquired.

"It did at first, but I'm used to it now." Sehun's tail gently slapped against the water, flinging droplets of water everywhere.

Baekhyun didn't move, fascinated.

"It looks awesome," Baekhyun commented, fingers acting on their own accord, slowly sliding along the edge of the caudal fin, following it down to where the water met the scales.

Sehun couldn't help but let out a noise at the sensation.

Baekhyun's fingers didn't falter, continuing their journey along the other's scales.

Sehun slowly relaxed his tail back into the water so only the tip of the caudal fin was visible.

Baekhyun pouted.

"I kinda hope this doesn't wear off."

Sehun glanced over at the brunet, curiosity plain on his features.

"It's not everyday a friend of yours grows a fish tail."

"True... but I still don't want this forever.."

Baekhyun nodded. "We-"

He was cut off by the sound of the front doors opening, chit chat loud enough to hear from the bathroom.

"Oh..." Baekhyun's eyes widened in something akin to horror. He's imagining Suho walking in and promptly strangling him because he would blame it on him.

Sehun shifted so his lower half was hidden beneath the water.

Baekhyun hurried out into the hall, glancing around before his eyes locked with Suho's, who was standing a foot away.

"Hi, hyung...."

"Baekhyun... what's wrong?" Suho's motherly instincts started tingling.

"Nothing, hyung." Baekhyun's voice sounded a bit higher than usual.

Suho's eyes narrowed and he moved past Baekhyun and into the bathroom.

When Baekhyun didn't hear a scream, he turned around and hurried into the bathroom.

Sehun was standing next to the tub, towel wrapped around his hips, wonderfully long legs peeking out from beneath the towel.

Baekhyun breathed out a sigh of relief, though he took a step back when Suho whirled around to face Baekhyun, eyes narrowed at the brunet.

"Um... I told you nothing was wrong...?" Baekhyun held up his hands in a sort of surrender.

Suho pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"I know what's going on... it's been evident in the looks you've been giving him." Suho muttered, shaking his head, misunderstanding the situation.

Baekhyun heard him, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

Sehun heard Suho too, his own cheeks a matching pink.

Suho left the two by themselves, muttering something to himself.

Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun, obviously wanting an explanation.

"What did Suho hyung mean?"

"N- nothing..."

Sehun watched Baekhyun leave the bathroom in a hurry, cocking his head curiously.

There was something fishy about this.

But Sehun will figure it out another day, right now, he has to finish the rest of his letters.


	3. Say You Love Me, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! As well as a caution.
> 
> I don’t think Jongin’s crazy in the head or anything. I’m just better at writing kaisoo then most other pairings, so this came more naturally for me. I had toyed with the idea of Kyungsoo being the demented one, but maybe next time....  
> I don’t think it’s really bad, but if you’re not ok with blood (it’s a tiny bit) or the thought of a deranged person then don’t read this drabble.

The resounding thunk of Jongin’s hand slamming against the wall near Kyungsoo’s head sent shudders down the shorter male’s spine, large doe eyes staring up at Jongin’s manic eyes, familiar yet at the same time foreign.

Plush, pillows lips pressed firmly against his own, unusually sharp (were they always this sharp?) teeth nipping harshly at his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo winced at the bitter taste of iron in his mouth as well as the sting in his lip.

The brunet refused to show how scared he was. How confused he was. Who is this man before him? This is not his Jongin. This manic eyed man is not his sleepy, cuddly Nini. What happened to his Jongin?

“Say you love me, too.” This _stranger_ growled into his ear, sharp teeth tugging against Kyungsoo’s ear lobe.

Kyungsoo firmly pressed his lips together, holding back so many words he wants to scream at the other, afraid of angering the other even more.

The taller of the two started nosing his way down the other’s neck, leaving behind a trail of ugly, stinging bite marks.

Kyungsoo’s stomach churned in nausea, hands pressing against the other’s chest, shoving hard against the firm muscles.

Jongin let the other shove him away, licking the blood away from his teeth and lips as he watched Kyungsoo, such as a predator would its prey.

Shallow, rapid breaths left Kyungsoo as the brunet tried to gather his bearings, wide eyes staring at Jongin with distrust.

He wiped the blood away from his lips with a shaky hand, eyes darting around for an escape.

The sudden raucous laughter surprised Kyungsoo so badly that he fell to the ground, his legs having buckled under his weight.

Jongin smirked down at the other. “Not so witty now, are we?”

Kyungsoo was panicking, his mind fighting against the instinct to shut down. _Don’t give in!_

Kyungsoo’s resolve was strengthening when Jongin suddenly fell to his knees in front of the brunet, startling Kyungsoo.

“Soo...?” The familiar sweet tone washed over the brunet.

_No!_

Just like that, Kyungsoo’s resolve slipped away, doe eyes staring into soft, familiar ones.

“Nini...” Kyungsoo weakly called out, his sight blurring.

When did he start crying? Damn...

Kyungsoo smiled humorlessly.

“I loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be most appreciated :D
> 
> Also, I was thinking of maybe rewriting this later and giving it a full story instead of this extremely short little thing...?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm.... back? I'm sorry for not updating any of my series >.< I just haven't had much of an inspiration or motivation to continue any of them and I feel really bad about it. My Exes is one of my favorites but I really don't like how ch 17 is.  
> The Starcross'd Lovers series is in the works currently, trying to think of a part 3 that would fit. I don't know if I should do Kaisoo on the side or have that as the third part.  
> Here's a collection of oneshots for you all.


End file.
